


Into the church

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Noi siamo Venom [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto con il prompt del p0rnfest:MARVEL - VENOM	Eddie Brock/Venom	priest!Eddie, demon!Venom. Blasfemia.





	Into the church

MARVEL - VENOM           Eddie Brock/Venom        priest!Eddie, demon!Venom. Blasfemia.

Into the church

Il sacerdote avanzò, aveva un crocefisso tatuato sulla fronte e ne teneva un altro in mano, forgiato in argento.

Venom era appeso a testa in giù dal tetto della schiena, la figura del priest si rifletteva nei suoi immensi occhi bianchi.

“Sei venuto a trovarmi? Credevo non avresti mai messo piede in una chiesa sconsacrata, codardo come sei” disse.

Eddie assottigliò le labbra.

“Non ti permetterò di vincere, immonda creatura” disse.

Il demone scoppiò a ridere, mostrando i lunghi canini candidi e aguzzi.

“Ho aspettato così tanto tempo che tu venissi nella mia tana…”. Le porte si chiusero di scatto, con un forte vento. “… Volevo averti qui con me, desideravo che diventassimo un noi…”. Saltò giù dal tetto e atterrò in piedi, la sua figura ignuda era due volte più alta di quella di Eddie.

Eddie sollevò il crocefisso e glielo puntò davanti, tremando. Sgranò gli occhi e arrossì vedendo l’immenso membro svettante ed eccitato del demone.

“Ho persino messo in giro la voce che quel crocefisso potesse sconfiggermi” disse Venom. Fece scattare la lingua tra i denti aguzzi.

“Cosa?!” gridò Eddie, un traliccio oscuro gli balzò sulle braccia, immobilizzandole, mentre il crocefisso precipitava a terra con un rumore sordo.

Eddie cercò di liberarsi i polsi, gridò di dolore quando Venom gli strappò i vestiti con le lunghe unghie aguzze.

“Perché?! Perché io?!” gridò, completamente ignudo.

Venom lo sollevò con una mano, rise guardandolo divincolarsi e gli mise le braccia intorno al suo collo, Eddie scalciò, mentre Venom creava degli altri filamenti neri, questi scivolarono lungo le gambe nude di Eddie.

Il prete cacciatore di demoni li sentì gelidi sulla pelle, mentre i suoi peli si rizzavano, le ferite superficiali sul suo corpo bruciavano e gli dolevano.

Le gambe di Eddie vennero bloccate inforno al petto del demone, che rise più forte.

Eddie sgranò gli occhi, quando la lunga lingua di Venom gli forzò le labbra, graffiandole a sangue, e gli penetrava la bocca. Iniziò a respirare con il naso, riuscendo soltanto a mugolare, avvertendo una sensazione di nausea.

La vista gli si appannò, mentre Venom lo premeva contro di sé. Cercò inutilmente di urlare, mentre era costretto a deglutire la saliva del demone insieme alla propria.

Il demone cercò di forzare i suoi glutei, graffiandolo, muovendosi a fatica nello spazio ristretto.

Eddie tentava inutilmente di ululare sofferente, le sue gambe erano scosse da scariche dolorose, mentre persino le sue ossa venivano messe a dura prova. I suoi arti inferiori si slogarono, ma scariche di piacere lo scossero quando il demone riuscì a entrare dentro di lui, il dolore si trasformò in una sensazione di melanconia, ed iniziò a reagire automaticamente.

Il demone ghignò soddisfatto, accarezzandogli la schiena, mentre lo sentiva gemere, muovendo ritmicamente il bacino avanti e indietro, con gli occhi socchiusi.

Le pupille gli erano scomparse e la saliva gocciolava dalla sua bocca, al cui interno l’immensa lingua si dimenava, arricciando la punta.

Il prete lo faceva entrare sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, umido e caldo, venendo ogni tanto. Il sudore che gocciolava dal suo corpo si mischiava sul pavimento con la cera delle candele e con il proprio sperma.

Venom venne dentro di lui, il suo sperma era denso e nero. Liberò dai legacci di sostanza nera il priest, che continuava a gemere con la bocca spalancata e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Venom lo sollevò e lo adagiò sull’altare sconsacrato, ricoprendo il suo corpo fremente con la sostanza nera, lasciandogli scoperto solo il viso.

“Vedrai che dalla prossima volta non farai così tante storie. Non saremo più dei singoli, ma un noi” disse.


End file.
